Night at the Club
by Hana Yen
Summary: Your assignment : To report an unforgettable experience being hosted by one of the hawt-ests hosts ever at the Club. Your choice : Kaname Kuran, the King. Please do read and review – I’m still bad at summaries, gomen!


Hi Minna-san,

Here's a fic from me as a Christmas present (as well as thanks to all your support if you've been reading my other fics as well, especially Twisted Fates) :D

It's AU, but actually as a fun referral to my fic, Twisted Fates in either chapter 9 or 10 where I wrote about a Night Class Host Club. I know some of the other lovely authors in the VK fic community here have written about a host club type of story before, so if there are any similarities or whatsoever, I did not plagiarise anyone but I apologise firsthand if any of the authors with similar ideas get offended by my work (hontouni gomenasai!).

Disclaimer : I don't own VK -.-"

**NIGHT AT THE CLUB**

You walk towards the club which has elegant Victorian lights hanging from the walls, giving it a cosy outlook, but in a much deeper meaning, a _seductive _atmosphere that will await you inside. You enter through the gold plated revolving doors to be greeted by none other than the manager himself, a thirty something – you estimate – but nevertheless handsome, with shoulder length chestnut coloured hair and golden eyes. Kaien Cross.

He knows your assignment, you being a reporter for the Vampire Rendezvous, a mature magazine for vampire and human readers alike. Your assignment? To describe the latest Night Host Club which promises the 'best, indescribable experience' ever with the host of your choice. There were many clubs offering similar services, but since this one boasted of a stellar group of vampires as hosts and claimed to be the cream of the crop, your editor insists you check out the place. Probably your editor would have checked it out herself, _if _she was still single…

You smile at Cross, wondering momentarily if he used to be a host once…because you knew with those looks of his, he would still be a hit with the late twenties, thirties' group or housewives. Both he and you have a mutual agreement – you get the best services your choice of host has to offer, your article will boost his club's popularity more (pushing off the stifling competition in this _blood thirsty_ host club business). Simple symbiosis. But for you on the other hand, have a veiled threat from your editor – you have to also make VR the top selling magazine. Pressure, no?

You look around your surroundings. The main lounge which was decorated in expensive tastes with décor like chandeliers and crystal ornaments is empty, except for yourself – probably other guests haven't arrived yet. You are, after all, half an hour earlier than the actual opening time. Cross hands you a leather binder, invites you to be seated on the plush sofa and leaves you to make your choice. You flip open the binder.

The first vampire you see is a blond and baby blue eyed Hanabusa Aidou, a Class A vampire. Known for his playboy ability. Hmm…playboy abilities are the usual offers at host clubs. You need something _outstanding_.

Next is Akatsuki Kain with orange hair and dark brown eyes, also Class A, Aidou's cousin – a passionate lover, full of heat. He _can_ be considered…

The pretty blond with sparkling emerald green orbs, Takuma Ichijou is another Class A who is described as the gentleman type. The type which will make you feel comfortable, safe...Sorry to say, you think he would be a boring choice. If you are looking for a permanent partner as in lover or husband, he can be considered suitable. But you have to write a smouldering article.

Shiki Senri, a part time model, Class B. Oh yeah, Shiki looks good with reddish brown hair and cobalt blue eyes…Don't they all? Maybe to a person who wants to spend time with a beautiful sculpted porcelain figure. The quiet type. You strike him off immediately like you did with Aidou and Ichijou.

Zero Kiryuu, a silver haired Level D vampire has you sitting up slightly. Compared to photographs of the rest of the aristocrat bunch of vampires you see earlier in suits, this Kiryuu is wearing tight leather which screamed '_Dominate Me!' _ You look at his qualifications. Oh dear…he is more for the 'dominatrix' sort of women who like pain pleasure. You didn't even think that this club would even cater to those type of _naughty _needs. If you were a reporter for one of VR's competitors, the Dominance magazine, Kiryuu would be your choice with his defiant amethyst eyes.

Right now you are pondering. What exactly does this club have to offer which would be clearly different from the rest of the earlier clubs with stronger establishments? No doubt it has good quality vampires, save for Kiryuu – who has to be obviously _something_ himself, otherwise he wouldn't even be in such a posh club! – but…what is the club missing? You flip over to the last page.

The answer stares at you there. Brooding russet eyes with lips slightly opened and satiny looking mahogany locks to match. For once you actually stop breathing for a few seconds. Kaname Kuran, a _pureblood_. The highest of the vampires in their hierarchy. The way he posed, emitting an aura of mystery…You hurriedly read through his description – the _King_ which catered to your _secret desires_. Now this was what you think the editor would want you to write about. Maybe she knew about him and was pushing you into his direction. How sneaky…

You ring the bell for Cross to return and you point to the Kuran. Cross didn't even have to call him because he stepped foot into the room and your breathing stops again. You can't even find the correct adjectives to describe how he looks like. Ethereal, the fragment of your wickedest fantasies coming to life…A Greek god, well, vampire. Oh yes, you know you made the right choice. Cross discreetly leaves you and Kaname when you are unawaringly gaping at your host because of the way he looks at you.

Kaname comes to you with a grace which you embarrassingly admit, even as a woman, you never have and takes your hand to kiss it. Your hand twitches involuntarily as his rose petal lips touches your skin lightly, like the touch of a butterfly. "Please come with me, princess…," he requests in dulcet tones as his arms wrap around your waist and you nearly gawk out loud, not expecting such actions. You are ready to swoon in his arms there and then.

The steady beating of his heart against his muscled chest makes you painfully aware of your own heart hammering wildly out of its normal rhythm. Take it easy, you remind yourself – this is an assignment and you _half _wish you didn't take it if you are going to be so vulnerable. But then again…will you miss out on this opportunity of a lifetime?

Kaname's hands and arms which are carrying you make you feel as though you are already in your birthday suit. Your blouse top and the jeans you are wearing – your favourite casual clothes, you were never really fashionable in the first place – seem to have melted into thin air upon his touch. He brings you upstairs to his own quarters where he gently puts you to your feet – luckily you realize that action before you fall flat because your legs feel like jelly! – and opens the double wooden doors.

As you look inside to see how his furnishings are like, he surprises you once more by carrying you inside to rest you on his king sized bed before turning to close the doors. You peer around with deep curiousity – the walls are a tinge of golden yellow which isn't too blaring to the eyes since the curtains are drawn. His quarters had the usual furniture – a mirror with intricate silver engraving, lounge chair with satin cushions and a wardrobe with rose designs carved on the doors. You smell the air – roses' scents waft up your nose. And the bed with the silk sheets in maroon…

Your thoughts stop as he glides effortlessly towards you and offers you a few options and you flush as you hear them.

One, he'll remove his clothes and you remove yours.

Two, you remove his clothes and he removes yours.

Three, he undresses both himself and you.

Four, you undress both yourself and him.

In truth you are an extremely shy person with _very_ limited experience of this sort. As a matter of fact, your first…and _last _kiss (at the moment) was due to a misfortunate bumping into your icky cousin brother under the mistletoe at Christmas ten years ago. The way the slobbery kiss went made you swear _off _guys…momentarily…that is. You had initially joined the VR under an alias because when you wrote articles, you nailed them right on the spot. Your editor became very impressed with your writing skills with rich vocabulary and she insisted you have hands on experience because she thought that based on the way you wrote – which was more from _reading_ research – you had the _knowledge_.

So basically, you are actually feeling very awkward in front of Kaname. You want to laugh inside – probably if you chose Ichijou, he wouldn't have made you feel so…Okay, you don't even know how to describe what you are feeling.

You decide to put on a brave front to Kaname which is a blatant lie because purebloods can easily sense fear and yet he is being the perfect host by just looking at you. Maybe slightly _quizzically_ as you take quite some time to whisper out your choice of number three.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he smoothly says like a genie and proceeds to undo his shirt buttons. His shirt floats to the floor as you take on his pale, porcelain skin which is well proportioned and sculpted. Why isn't he a model? With his gorgeous physique, all the modeling agencies should be targeting him. You wonder and your thoughts are jarred when you hear him undoing his belt buckle.

By now, you are really starting to quake and think this is totally a bad idea. Maybe you should have stuck with option one, the easiest option. Your inner _devilish _ego screams at you to not be such a prude. The most embarrassing thing is that he notices your facial expression looking like he is going to eat you up. He saves his briefs on and you fall backwards on the bed, somewhat relieved and cursing yourself to be such a coward. If you manage to survive this night without dying of a heart attack because your heart is thudding too hard, you are going to demand a huge bonus _and _a fully paid holiday trip to Paris from your editor.

But now here is the thing – he is supposed to remove _your_ clothes! _Your clothes! _Your eyes widen as he looms up upon you and you turn bright red. Your eyes _land_ there, in between his…never mind, you silently chant like a mantra – this is for an assignment, an assignment…and yet…the undoubtingly _male_ part of him scares you.

"Please relax…I'll be gentle…," he offers as one hand of his lands on your shoulder, trying to reassure.

No, he _can't_ be gentle! If gentle is what you wanted in the first place you would have picked…Argh!! Why is your body reacting in such a manner?

"I…I want an _unforgettable_ experience," you say rather obstinately, deliberately stressing on the word 'unforgettable', but please…who are you kidding?

Kaname looks at you thoughtfully, maybe thinking of the methods he would use on you. This is it, you mentally brace yourself. The point of no return…Okay, you are exaggerating totally! "Very well," he finally says and leans directly over you. You squeeze your eyes shut, expecting your clothes to be ripped off your body any moment.

Instead, his lips land on yours, causing your eyes to blink wide open in surprise as his own orbs bore directly into your soul. The feel…his lips are so soft and supple on you makes you forget yourself and you actually want more of him. Your hand slides up to cup at his cheek, making him deepen the kiss by probing at your lower lip to gain entrance to push his tongue onto your mouth. You know you were never a greedy person before, but the minute he does that, you begin sucking on his tongue with an insatiable desire.

Kaname's hand lands on your jeans clasp and skillfully removes it, tugging the zipper downwards the same time he breaks of the kiss to let you gasp for air. Your mind isn't even functioning coherently at this point when he trails wet kisses down your neck, occasionally nibbling you teasingly with his fangs. He sucks on you slightly harder on your creamy skin nearer your still covered breast – a hickey. And you actually produce sounds you never knew you were capable off…

The minute you feel cool air on your legs only do you realize your jeans are removed and dropped onto the floor. Only your blouse, bra and panties remain. You start to feel squirmish again but one hand of his sliding beneath your blouse to cup at one breast while another goes underneath to unclasp the bra hooks hitches your breath as you feel that hand trail lingeringly across your spine.

Kaname kisses you with the same fire earlier and his fingers tease the tip of one of your peaks before massaging it tantalizingly. His other hand caresses your well rounded bum, making you arch more into him. You trail your hands down his chest, feeling his own nubs and then rake down his ribs to where his briefs waist band is.

He teases you by pulling your hands away and lifting them upwards so that he can remove your blouse followed by your bra. Thus, you are in the same boat as him – only clad in your underwears. Your shy character bounds back and you reflexively cover your chest. You aren't very well proportioned and you feel slightly insecure due to it. He chuckles at your reaction.

Pushing you back into bed, he pins down both your arms before his tongue swoops down on your pointed peak. Breathing is a huge chore for you as he lavishes the same attention to another breast. All your senses are only zoned in on how his tongue twirls and turns. You start moaning again as your arms slack. He removes his 'imprisonment' from you, his sender fingers free to roam across your body and downwards.

You gasp out when you feel a finger sliding on your most private area and that is when you realize that you are wet due to his expert ministrations. Your panties are slid off in an excruciatingly slow movement only to heighten the lust you feel for him as he massages you _there_. That is when your mind finally hits enlightenment that while he is pleasuring you…what about himself? There was no way anyone can contain themselves while making love – well, if you can describe the thing you both are doing _currently_ – in such a manner.

You actually surprise him by reaching out and tugging down his briefs. Your mouth partially opens. The only actual time you saw the male anatomy was during Biology class – the topic of Human Reproduction and those were just pictures, not the real thing. Okay, you probably are paranoid, but does _it _seem a little _larger_ than before? Logically speaking…how is _it _going to even _fit_? You eye Kaname…he looks like he is really controlling himself, masking his uncomfortableness and solely focusing on pleasuring you.

Your guilt increases exponentially. Cautiously you wrap one hand around it. And that is when Kaname totally crashes down on you – this time, _he's_ the one moaning. You don't even register yourself feeling crushed by his weight on you. Actually, you're lost for words _yet again _to even describe how touching and stroking it feels like. The fact that it's _hard_…and _wanting_ as it presses at your inner thigh. Kaname looks like he's delirious, muttering all the sinful things into your ear you've never heard of before.

By sheer mental determination he wrenches himself up to look at you, his eyes now tinted with slight crimson as he returns the 'favour' by sliding his finger into your cavern and you buckle into him due to slight shock and pain. Your legs seem to have its own thoughts by parting themselves willingly for him to slide in a second finger and then another to prepare you for what is going to come.

Seeing you getting wetter and wanting him, he pauses slightly. It's obvious he knows your condition but yet he wants your confirmation. "Are…are you sure?" You seriously don't care, otherwise you would have never ended up like this!

You nod. "Yes…I want…I want…" You can't even bring yourself to say it because you are lost already when you had your first glimpse of him. Your toes curl in anticipation.

He plants his lips on you again as he eases himself in, bit by bit. You whimper and your eyes blink back some tears which he wipes away promptly. To ease your pain, he slides his tongue into your mouth, playing against your tongue while both his hands tease your breasts. Pain is the last thing on your mind as you give in to his tender touches and you press against him, wanting him deeper. At this moment, you feel as though you and he are moulded into one.

Once Kaname makes sure you're comfortable with him, he begins rocking both you and him. You feel something mounting up inside your own core with his thrusts and you lose control completely, your head thrown back in cries. Kaname's expression is similar to yours as his one final thrust gives release and your mind blanks out simultaneously.

Kaname falls onto you, murmuring in French, "_Je vous desire_…" _I desire you_. Both of you are gleaning with sheer perspiration after your session. You are both mentally and physically exhausted. Your eyes start to close for a peaceful sleep with the contentment of a warm body of a sex god lying next to you.

You wake up slightly disorientated at not seeing familiar furniture in your own bedroom and there's discomfort down there. Then you remember last night's wild, burning, passionate, fiery…You freeze. Where is Kaname? The area next to you feels warm, indicating he did sleep with you all night. Then you hear the sound of a tap being twisted shut and you know he's in the bathroom.

He comes out wrapped in a towel on his lower anatomy with a smile on his face enough to make you feel weak kneed. "Good morning, princess. I've prepared your bath." Shyly, you entwine your arms around his neck as he carries you to the bath tub and settles you inside. The warm water and lavender aromatherapy help to ease the dull ache you're feeling. You timidly beckon for him to join you in the tub – there is plenty of room.

Kaname complies with your request and you get another good look at his fine body before he sits beside you. He looks at you for awhile, making you feel somewhat awkward again and unexpectedly confesses, "You know, you're the first person to ever make me feel so exhausted. I requested Cross-san to give me the day off."

You are quiet when you hear that. You don't even know if it's actually a compliment he's paying you. Your chest thumps when you recollect that he said he desired you last night. "Actually…I came here because…I needed to write an article on the club…" You look down, and a lump forms in your throat because your wonderful night is mainly because of an assignment and nothing more.

He slides an arm around your waist, making you look at him. "Actually, I'm the most popular host here…" He pauses. "Last night…do you regret what happened?"

"Not really…," your voice is almost inaudible because you want to cry. You feel foolish because the night was probably something usual for him whereas for you…Yes, you did cross the point of no return…

Both of you remain silent as he gently washes you before pulling you out of the tub and drying you up. Wrapped in a towel, you sit beside the tub, still feeling numb about the whole sequence of events. He returns with your clothes – washed and ironed – handing them to you. He quietly leaves the bathroom to give you the privacy to get dressed.

Your hands are trembling as you find his private cellphone number in the pocket of your jeans. You rush out of the bathroom to see him seated lazily on his lounge chair, waiting for your appearance. "Wh-What's the meaning of this?" you shakily ask, waving the slip of paper at him.

"Will you call me sometime?" Kaname quietly asks, his face serious. "I really want to see you again." Without waiting for your answer, he gets up and kisses you until you actually tumble in his arms, breathless.

The minute you reach home, you find that you have 11 missed calls from your editor but you ignore her, getting ready to type out the article on Cross' Night Class Hosts. You know she'll be super pissed at your over expenditure at renting a _pureblood _merely for your article. But if you want the best article, you need the best source…isn't it?

_Your toes curl and your spine tingles as a finger drags tantalizingly down your arm…The way of the hunkalicious vampires at the Cross' Night Class Hosts which will sweep your feet away. Every wish, every desire that you ever dreamed off…Granted to you. "Welcome, my Princess," he says…_

Okay, you are good with words and you use that to your fullest advantage. Your article is flowing with lurid adjectives which are from your 'best friend' – the thesaurus. There is no way on earth you are ever going to describe explicitly what happened that night. You just play around with the right words. You aren't one of those Aphrodites who love blogging about their sex life to the whole wide world. You add in extra details of the other hosts based on what you read from the binder just to meet the article's word requirement.

Your editor is hooked immediately to your article which you, for the first time ever, wrote an article perfectly without having to do any drafting. At the way the editor swoons and breaths throatily as she devours word for word of your piece makes you wonder if she is getting _stimulated_…But that _is_ the total intention, isn't it? You swear the minute you leave her office, she makes a private phone call there.

When you head over to the club again to hand Cross one of the first editions of the VR magazine for the month, you are actually stunned by the way he squeals with delight in a high pitched voice about his lovely Night Class _children_.

Suffice to say, your _hawt_ and _smexy _article makes VR the top magazine, Cross' business increases until people have to make reservations for his hosts weeks beforehand and you are promoted to sub editor. And your 'sort of' illicit relationship with…well…

You make your way down the familiar path of the club while you are on your way home. You look up as a seductive feeling flows down your spine – someone _familiar_ is watching you. Kaname's longing eyes are on you and you wink coyly at him before you pass the building.

Both he and you have a secret rendezvous much later at night.

In your house.

More specifically, in the bedroom.

* * *

HY : Once again, hontouni arigato for reading this fic. I haven't been writing in awhile, so hopefully my writing hasn't rusted anyhow...I'm really sorry if I had offended any of the other Night Class vampire fans (eg Aidou, Kain, etc) but I guess you can understand from my storyline, I hope...? (I also had to diss my own favourite character, Takuma -.-") lol...

Comments and critiques are must welcome!

Have a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
